Research project exploring surface molecules of alveolar macrophages in response to specific cytokines has been designed to contribute to the problem of molecular mechanisms of cell-cell interactions involved in the immune and inflammatory processes in the lung. Research experience of U.S. sponsors from University of Nebraska Medical Center in the field of bronchoalveolar cell biology promises continuing my study of alveolar macrophages using modern immunological and molecular biological techniques.